1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for enhancing the process by which creditors provide credit and collect debt, and in particular to a system and method for managing debt collection parties and for enhancing the credit score of individual parties seeking credit based on the traits of the individual debt and the debt collection parties involved with a creditor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various systems and methodologies have previously been developed for managing the debt collection process and the way in which companies provide credit to individuals. Credit scores, such as the Fair Isaac Corporation standard FICO score, Dunn and Bradstreet's DNB score, and the Vantage Score, are the basis for which credit is supplied at present. An individual's ability to acquire credit depends upon the credit score as reported by credit agencies such as Equifax, Experian and Trans Union. This credit score not only applies to an individual's ability to acquire credit, but companies, corporations, and other entities as well.
Credit is central to all major financial transactions in today's economy. Most entities do not possess enough cash on hand for all transactions, and so they rely on credit to make purchases of inventory, personal items, buildings, equipment, and other items that are a normal part of daily life and business. The credit industry is essential to the economic world of today. Many external elements play a role in credit, such as the present economy, stock prices, and the willingness of banks to lend. Likewise, the responsibility of borrowers plays a large role in the ability to receive credit. A borrower's prior conduct, financial standing, and location, along with other traits, play a role in the acquisition of credit from a creditor.
Banks and credit card companies provide lending and credit services to individual entities. When those individuals default on their payments, the lending companies seek the aid of collection parties to collect from these defaulting parties. Collection parties compete with one another to receive these collection accounts from the lending companies. Debt can have many traits, such as the amount, the location of the debtor, and whether it is a primary, secondary, or tertiary debt, depending on whether another company has attempted to collect the debt in the past. Each collection party has its strengths and weaknesses, and the lending parties seek to provide the debts to the collection parties in a way that would best ensure the debt is collected.
When an entity who has been provided credit defaults on their payments, collection parties are hired to seek out and collect on the debt. Often several collection parties will compete for the right to collect on debts owed to the original credit provider. Certain techniques and practices are currently used to best assign owed debts to individual collection parties. One such method is known as the Champion Challenger system. In this system, the “best performers” are assigned the majority of debt collection assignments. The Champion Challenger system does not employ a statistical analysis performed to determine which debt collection party is assigned which piece of debt, and therefore has no way to determine if the assignee will perform optimally when collecting the particular debts assigned. Other existing analysis systems attempt to look at how likely a piece of debt is to be collected depending on the debtor's location, the amount of the debt, and the reason for default. This system fails to take into account the strengths and weaknesses of the collection parties fighting for the particular piece of debt and match the competing debt collection parties to pieces of collectable debt according to those strengths and weaknesses. Still other statistical models exist where collection parties and creditors can score an individual debt on the likelihood of collection; however these models fail to match the traits of the various parties involved in a way that will improve the ability to collect.
The invention presented herein seeks to focus on the traits of all of the parties involved in a credit lending and/or debt collecting transaction. By comparing important traits of the debt itself, all of the debt collection parties seeking to collect on the debt, and the lending party itself, the present invention determines which collection party should be assigned which debt. Alternatively, the present invention can help to modify a borrower's credit score if it can be determined that the individual possesses certain traits that will make a default easier or more difficult to collect. Using known statistical algorithms, plus algorithms developed and implemented specifically for this invention, or unknown algorithms yet to be discovered, the present invention supplies credit and lending companies a more economic method for providing credit ratings and for collecting debt.
Heretofore there has not been available a transaction management system and method with the advantages and features of the present invention.